


On Opposite Ends

by FightTheThorn



Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure tri., Digimon Adventure: (Anime 2020)
Genre: America, Japan, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Romance, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24555376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FightTheThorn/pseuds/FightTheThorn
Summary: Taichi is missing his boyfriend half-way across the world, and they try to catch up between sleep schedules.
Relationships: Izumi Koushirou | Izzy Izumi/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	On Opposite Ends

**Author's Note:**

> I'm happy with how well this came out. Let me know what you think! I thought it would be cute to consider the boyfriends working through a long distance relationship.

Taichi sat on his bed, knees pulled in towards his chest and his legs supporting his laptop. 

He’d become more involved with electronics and digital coding after his bout to the Digital World. In an effort to understand both worlds more deeply, he enrolled at Kyoto University to study it. His dream was to establish strong relations between both worlds.

Luckily, his boyfriend of three years was also one of the biggest nerds when it came to computers. Koushirou knew almost everything under the computer and electronics umbrella. 

He yawned, stretching out his legs and arms. It was almost eleven o’clock, and Taichi started to feel a little fatigue from the day. Thinking about Koushirou just made him miss him more. Of course, Koushirou took college courses while he attended high school, and he was already well into his masters degree now, which meant he was even more busy than Taichi. 

Taichi bit his lip as he considered calling Koushiro. It’d been a few days since they last spoke, but he didn’t want to bother him. With Koushirou busy with university, Taichi didn’t speak with his boyfriend as often as he’d like. Ultimately deciding it was best to focus on his essay and let Koushirou focus too, he took a deep breath and continued.

About thirty minutes later, Taichi’s phone vibrated in quick succession across the room. He kept his phone far away from him when he tried to focus. It was much too easy to get invested in a video game or chatting with someone. Taichi would’ve assumed the vibrations were a phone call if he wasn’t so used to Koushirou’s method of communication. Usually multiple text messages followed by a phone call anyway.

Deciding he’d done enough of the report to take a break, Taichi put his laptop to the side. Besides, it wasn’t like Koushirou was free all the time… 

Taichi grinned when he saw three text messages all from Koushirou. He quickly swiped through, reading each text with Koushirou’s voice in his head. 

[Did you finish your report yet?]  
[I was thinking about you during my lesson today. We were learning about the several strange phenomena that the Digimon coming to our world caused. They don’t say Digimon. They think it’s unexplained.]  
[It still feels like a dream sometimes, doesn’t it…]

Taichi grinned, about to text back when Koushirou started calling him. Typical Koushirou, very typical. He rarely sent texts without following up with some phone call afterward. Maybe he could see Taichi had read them…

Taichi made his way back to his bed and plopped down, closing his laptop and moving it to the floor before he answered with video. “Heya, brainiac. You were thinking about me?”

Koushirou set the cell phone into his phone stand, leaning back a little in his chair. He flashed Taichi a smile. “I wanted to call, but I also need to finish up a few things, so I’ll be multitasking a little.”

Koushirou was a cute boy with unkempt short brown hair. He was wearing a white collared button down and a blue tie. Taichi always appreciated Koushirou’s trim and well-kempt appearance. When he was wearing the full suit and tie, Taichi felt flustered and at a loss for words. Whereas Taichi immediately pulled his ties free and unbuttoned his shirt one or two buttons the moment he could.

“Good evening, Tai.” Koushirou said with a smile. “I woke up about an hour ago. I wanted to work on this analytics dissertation a little more before I went to class.” He glanced at Taichi, giving him more attention. “Are you about to sleep?”

Taichi loved it when Koushirou looked at him. He recognised that Koushiro’s attention was difficult to obtain, and whenever he received it… damn, he felt like a million bucks. “No, not yet. I was working on my report.” He gave Koushirou a goofy, lopsided grin. He was such an idiot for this cute boy. “I was just thinking about you, actually. Missing you.”

Koushirou blushed a little, looking away shyly. Compliments from Taichi still had a way of making him act like a little kid. “It must be hard on you. The time difference doesn’t make it any easier.” 

“Hey, hey. I’m not trying to make you feel bad. I’m glad you’re off studying at Princeton and giving your best. I just miss you, is all.” Taichi lay back on his bed holding his phone up. He looked at himself in the small box, trying to give Koushirou the best, loving smile he could muster. “Keep at it, and I won’t mind how far apart we are. Once you’re a successful business tycoon, we’ll have all the time in the world.”

Koushirou folded his arms on the desk and nestled his chin over his wrist, looking a little up at Taichi. “I miss you too. I keep trying to stop myself from texting you. I don’t want to be a distraction.”

Taichi shot up. “What?! Come on, Koushiro. I’d love it if you sent me a little about what happened in your classes, what you ate at lunch, who you talked to. Seeing your texts are the highlight of my day. And seeing you is even better.” He beamed. “Send me everything in your head. Binary and all.”

Koushirou chuckled, moving his head to rest his temple on his arms, looking away. Taichi couldn’t see his face, but he knew he was embarrassed. “I’ll try to unfilter myself a little.” Taichi watched Koushirou blush slightly, quietly considering something. “Do me a favor and do the same. I’d feel weird if it was only me texting.”

“Absolutely.” Taichi nodded assertively, plopping back onto the bed. He stared at Koushirou for a long moment, suddenly remembering Koushirou tapping away on his computer when they were younger. “Hey, do you remember the first time you slept over at my house?”  
Koushirou blinked. “Uh… yeah. Kinda. Why?”

“Did I seem nervous?” Taichi asked, cocking his head to the side quizzically. 

“Uh…” His forehead creased as he considered the memory and shook his head slightly. “I don’t think so, but it was a long time ago. Why?”

Taichi closed his eyes and breathed a sigh of relief. “Because I was crazy nervous. All I could think about was how dumb I must’ve seemed. After the Digital World, we were getting really close, and I planned on asking you out.”  
Koushirou raised an eyebrow. “Really? But you were so goofy. I didn’t notice anything different at all. And… you didn’t ask me out that night either. It was about… a month later, I think.”

“I know… I chickened out.” Taichi sheepishly smiled. “But I think about that night sometimes. It was after that I finally got the courage.”

“After everything we went through in the Digital World, I’m surprised something like that bothered you.” Koushirou chuckled softly. “But, Tai, if there’s one thing I’ve learned about you, it’s that you’re courageous. I’m a little too introverted, and you’ve really inspired me to act on my courage too. I’ve come this far because you were there to support me.” 

Taichi blushed. “Aw… Koushi, you inspire me too. I wouldn’t even be at school if you didn’t show me what I could do with it.”

Koushirou grinned, nodding. “Well, let’s keep supporting each other.” He looked away for a second and then to his watch. “Sorry to cut this short, but I need to ask my professor something before class, and it could take some time. I’ll text you later, okay?” Koushirou sat back up.

“Oh, okay. I’m glad we had the chance to catch up. Have a good day!”

“I enjoyed it too. Sleep well.”

“Love you.”

“Love you, too.”

Taichi and Koushirou waved goodbye before they hung up.

Taichi let his arms drop to his side, staring up at the ceiling. He always felt like he was floating on air whenever he spoke with Koushirou. It was such a good way for him to de-stress and spend some time with him. Even half-way across the world, they were still as in love as they ever were. Nothing would ever get in the way of that, Taichi thought. 

He sat there for a few minutes before his phone vibrated again. Surprised, Taichi opened another message from Koushirou and his eyes widened. 

Koushirou sent Taichi a rather poorly taken selfie. But in the selfie, Koushirou had his tie pulled down slightly, his collar button undone, and a timid smile pulling at his mouth. And from the angle, Taichi could see a little of Koushiro’s smooth chest. 

[I took this earlier and couldn’t decide if I should send it to you… hope you like it.]

Taichi fist pumped the air in triumph. 

Yes, he had the _best_. _Boyfriend_. _Ever_.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own Digimon Adventure/Tri/2020/etc. All credit goes to the makers of the animation.


End file.
